Forever Love
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: what would you do if given a second chance? Aizen finds out when he uses a forbidden spell to escape Yamamoto and the shingami who believe the old man's lies. Will he choose to finish what he started or will he stay with the girl he loves? Fem!Harry/Aizen
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or Harry Potter! All she owns is the relationship, female Harry and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.1 Prologue

Aizen barely managed to escape the shingami hunting him down for betraying them and attempting to take over the royal realm, he softly snarled as he made his way through the bushes when his Zanpakutou spoke up "_Sousuke! There's forbidden spell you can use to escape but the price is hefty… are you willing to do it?"_

Aizen told her he was willing to do it despite whatever it did to him, she sighed and told what the spell would do causing him to intake a sharp breath but quickly began to chant the spell. Pain was all he felt as it felt like he was ripped apart and put back together in a dark warm place that was very cramped, he then realized the spell had worked in way neither him nor his zanpakutou had expected! He started to kick his way out when the fluids around him drained away, he then felt squeezing sometime later and soon his eyes were flooded with light. He tried to tell them he was freezing but all that came out was a loud wail and sniffles, he realized just how well the spell worked.

Sousuke Aizen had been reborn as a human baby boy in London general hospital on July 26, 1995; he was soon cleaned off and handed to his new mother to be feed, Aizen sighed as he let his mind wander while he sucked hungrily for his meal and knew it would take a few years to get his body to the peak it needed to be to use his shingami powers so he began to plot. He was soon full and warm as his mother rocked him to sleep gently, he quickly drifted to sleep with the thought "_maybe having a second chance won't be so bad…ZZZZ"_

6 years later…

A six year old Sousuke Aizen was dropped off at the front gate of his new school and kissed on the forehead by his mother and father, they waved by as he waved back with a soft smile then headed into the school yard where he noticed a repulsive fat six year old picking on a MUCH smaller six year old. He hurried over and told them to stop picking on her as he held his hand out to her gently with a smile, the large boy then shoved him and told him to get lost and mind his own business. Sousuke just smiled as he told the boy that it was his business when they were threatening a fellow student and calling her a freak, the boy then growled and threw a sloppy punch at Sousuke who dodged as the teacher came out and saw what happened.

Sousuke was asked if he was alright and he nodded but he then looked at the small toddler sized girl and asked if she was ok, the young girl nodded shyly and whispered thank you quietly as the teacher told them to hurry to class while he dealt with the fat boy and his friends. The two six year olds nodded and ran into the school to their class, Sousuke was bored as he listened to the teacher and sighed when he looked over the girl he helped who was his Cubby and desk partner, he was surprised to find her doing a Sudoku puzzle that was from what he could see was a challenge level! He then noticed her trying to figure out a certain part and he tapped her shoulder gently causing her to start, she looked at him in surprise as he tapped the area she was having trouble with and whispered the number quietly to her.

Amalthea looked at the boy who had helped her against her cousin and smiled as she whispered a soft thank you, Aizen felt his heart stop at seeing her smile so brightly and he returned the smile as they continued to multitask while listening to the teacher. That day a bond was made and a friendship that over time would become more was made between Sousuke Aizen and Amalthea Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or Harry Potter! All she owns is the relationship, female Harry and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.2

4 and half years later…

Aizen sighed as he heard the doorbell ring while he was doing his homework; he set his pencil down and hurried to answer the door. He opened the door and was nearly bowled over by his best friend who was bawling her eyes out, he quickly knew something was wrong when he asked to show her face to him and she just buried her head in to his shoulder while she cried her eyes out. He gently tilted her head up and saw a nice shiner on her eye and hand print shaped bruises on her throat, he hissed in anger as he gently hugged her and asked if she had anything from her house. She shook her head as she whispered that everything of hers had been burned to ashes all because of a letter she had gotten to a special school, Aizen felt cold at that as he had also gotten a letter to a special school but he doubted that she got the same letter.

Amalthea sniffled as she cuddled up to her best friend who also was her secret crush, Aizen hugged her as his parents came out to see what was going on and he softly showed Amalthea's face and throat to his father who was a doctor at the general hospital. His father hissed in anger as he gently led Amalthea to the kitchen and sat her down with a cold steak over her eye as he examined her bruises on her neck; Aizen was sitting next to her and held her hand gently as Amalthea tried not to cry again. Aizen's father hissed again when he noticed a small bleeding gash on her thigh where it looked like her pants had been slashed, Aizen was growling in anger as Amalthea laid her head on his shoulder to calm him down.

Just then a letter flew down the chimney and into Amalthea's hands, Aizen's eyes went wide as his parents started to chuckle and said "Told you Sousuke!"

Amalthea looked at him and told him that it was the same letter that had gotten her in so much trouble with her relatives, Aizen sighed and he told her to open it so she could read it in peace so she looked at him as he gently smiled at her. Amalthea opened the letter and then read it as her eyes got bigger and bigger; she tore her eyes away from the letter and whispered "Magic? But I have no magic…do I?"

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore flooed from the ministry and into his office where he picked up a paperweight and threw it at the wall where it smashed into pieces, he held his head in his hands and whispered "Lily…James, I'm so sorry…"

Meanwhile Back with Aizen and Amalthea…

Amalthea had just been told everything about magic and that Hogwarts had also extended an invitation to Sousuke also to join the school, she sighed sadly as she told them that she had no money and that she possibly couldn't afford to go since her relatives wouldn't pay. Sousuke just held her tight as he whispered that they would go together, no matter what, she looked at Sousuke then snuggled up to him as her tears fell and whispered thank you.

Sousuke's parents watched the scene with knowing eyes then his father sighed and asked Amalthea if she was willing to tell the police what she had told them so her relatives could get what was coming to them, she looked at Sousuke with fear in her eyes as he nodded and told her that he would protect her from them the best he could causing her to smile. Amalthea then nodded to Sousuke's father as he called a friend who worked in the child abuse section of the police headquarters. The man soon came and gently questioned Amalthea as she clung to Sousuke's hand like a lifeline; Sousuke just rubbed her back comfortingly as the questions got harder for her to answer about just what the Dursleys had done to her over the years.

July 26, 2005…

Amalthea was busy shopping for a present for Sousuke and wanted it to be something special for his birthday, she browsed through an art shop since Sousuke loved to draw and was quite good at it when she saw it. It was a complete Calligraphy drawing set that was 50% off its original price which made her to be able to afford it; she quickly asked the clerk to get for her and paid for it to be giftwrapped, she hurried back to the house carefully with her package and soon arrived home. Sousuke was in the living room reading a book when she came in, he looked up as she giggled happily and held the package out to him and chirped happy birthday. He blinked then smiled as he gently took the package and opened it, his eyes went wide at seeing the set and he gently set it down as he stood and hugged Amalthea as he whispered "Thank you, Ama-chan! I love it."

Amalthea was hugging him back when he gently pulled back and looked at her with pure joy, they never noticed their faces getting closer to each other until they were a about half an inch away when Sousuke's Mother came in to tell them lunch was ready. Amalthea and Sousuke then realized the position they were in and pulled away from each other so fast that it made Sousuke's mother laugh in amusement. Sousuke and Amalthea were blushing up a storm as they walked in to the kitchen to eat, Sousuke as he ate was lost in thought about what happened a few minutes ago "_Did…Did we almost kiss back there? Damn it, why am I so confused? Is it because…I'm falling for my best female friend? Argh…this is giving me a headache…_"

Amalthea could feel butterflies in her stomach as she realized she had almost kissed her best friend, she knew she wanted to be more than friends with him but…what if her feelings ruined their friendship? Amalthea gently shook her head and thought "_What if he doesn't feel the way I do? Would our friendship survive?"_

Unknowingly they both thought the same thing at the same time, "_If I tell him/her how I feel, would they return it?_"

6 days later… 12:00 pm, Amalthea's birthday

Sousuke was meditating as he talked with his zanpakutou about what he wanted to do for Amalthea's birthday, his zanpakutou was more than willing to help as she gently cut off a piece of her sleeve and hand it to him as the sleeve repaired itself. He thanked her as he focused on the cloth in his hand and concentrated on giving it a new form in the real world. When he opened his eyes back in the real world, he felt something in his hand and opened it to see a beautiful star shaped golden locket with a white choker in his hand, he smiled as he felt the warm metal then gently placed it in a small jewellery box and wrapped it up with a homemade card on the side. He then slipped down the hall to his best friend's room and slipped her present gently under her pillow without waking her up.

Sousuke looked at Amalthea's peaceful face and gently leaned down and kissed her lips as he whispered softly, "Happy birthday, my little star…I love you."

The next morning…

Amalthea slowly woke as she could feel something under her pillow; she reached under and found her gift from Sousuke, she opened the box and gasped at the beautiful locket that was attached to a pure white choker. She squealed softly in delight then gently lifted the locket out of the box as Sousuke knocked on her open door; she looked at him with absolute adoration as he walked over and asked how she liked her gift. She smiled as he sat down on the bed and surprised him by tackling him in hug as she gently kissed his lips, she whispered thank you as Sousuke just held her tight then he gently grabbed the locket from her and placed it around her neck as he did the latch up.

Amalthea laid her head against Sousuke's chest as she kissed his cheek happily, Sousuke looked at her then gently tilted her head up to him as he moved to kiss her. Their lips met gently and Sousuke had to admit that her taste of Mint and chocolate was definitely addicting as he gently deepened the kiss just as he heard "HA! Your mother owes me $20 now!"

They pulled apart as Sousuke's father walked away to the kitchen and both were blushing at being caught; Sousuke smiled at Amalthea as he quickly stole another kiss when they hear a knock on the front door, they looked at each other then headed down the stairs to see what was going on. When they got downstairs, a large man who could easily beat Yammy was standing there waiting with Sousuke's parents. His mother noticed they were still in pajamas and told them to get changed so they could go shopping for the school supplies, Amalthea nodded and then ran to get dressed as Sousuke followed.

Sousuke laughed as he finished getting dressed like Tidus from FF 10 minus the armor because apparently Amalthea had the same idea, she was dressed up as Yuna's gunslinger outfit only it was white and purple with hints of gold and black. Her locket was proudly around her neck as she held on to his arm while walking down the stairs; Sousuke blushed as his parents winked at him and Amalthea while they headed out the door.

The guide Hagrid quickly led them through the crowds to a place called the Leaky Cauldron where he was asked by the barkeeper if he wanted a drink; Hagrid shook his head told the man that he was taking Amalthea and her best friend to get their school supplies. The pub went silent as the crowd looked at Amalthea then mobbed her as they shoved Sousuke and his Parents away from her, Amalthea backed into the bar in fear as she cried out for Sousuke in a panic.

Sousuke snapped as he then dodged and pushed his way through the crowd to get to his girlfriend's side, he managed to get to her and yelled at them to stop because they were scaring her! The adults paused then saw Amalthea's tear-streaked face as she buried her head into Sousuke's shoulder for comfort, the adults immediately felt foolish and all apologised to her as she shook gently in fear as Sousuke cuddled her close. Hagrid was impressed with the way Sousuke handle that before he could and offered to make it up to Amalthea by being the one to buy her pet that she could have, Amalthea smiled up at him and nodded shyly as she whispered thank you.

Sousuke, Amalthea and his Parents were amazed by the sights and sounds of Digion ally when they were led to the wizarding bank, Sousuke and Amalthea were surprised by the goblins and noticed that the Goblins weren't treated very nice. Amalthea was asked to step to the teller to get her trust vault, she thanked the goblins after she was done and asked if it was ok to wait for Sousuke to come with her. The goblin gave her a small smile and told her that was fine as he tended to Sousuke and his family who also thanked them as they were shown to the vaults, on their way up from the vaults, Sousuke caught a flash of Pure silver hair and pale skin from a boy that was his age. He quickly asked his mother if he could be excused for a moment and once he had permission, he tugged Amalthea's arm as they raced ahead in the crowd over to the boy he had seen.

Gin was bored ever since he had been reincarnated and wished he was back at Los Noches where there was always something to do, he then felt a tap on the shoulder and spun ready to fight when he saw a face he never thought he would see again "SOUSUKE!"

Sousuke nodded as he said 'It's been a while, Gin…"

Amalthea was confused and tugged shyly on Sousuke's sleeve as she asked how they knew each other, Sousuke smiled softly and told her that he would explain later then gently kissed her as Gin watched in shocked amusement at his best friend kissing the cute girl next to him.

Two hours later…

All three children were walking ahead as Amalthea tried to comprehend what her best friend had told her about his past life but what stuck out was he had somehow made her locket from a piece of his Zanpakutou's "clothing" and that his Zanpakutou was a part of his soul, She beamed at him gently as she kissed his cheek and told him she didn't care who him and Gin used to be as long as they remained true to the people they care about in their lives. She then asked what had bothering her a bit, "Sousuke? You said that zanpakutou are basically an extension of your soul, right? Does that mean I have one?"

Sousuke told her that he honestly didn't know at the moment but he could help her see if she did through meditating, she nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily as she whispered "This is the best birthday ever."

Hagrid then called for the kids to follow him as he told them that Sousuke's parent were buying an owl for Sousuke and Amalthea to use together so they could each get a pet of their own, Amalthea and the others were led into the pet store where they browsed but couldn't find a pet that would suit them. Sousuke asked if they could visit another pet store which made Hagrid sigh and told them if they really wanted a pet, there was a another pet store but it was down Knockturn Ally so they all had to stick to him like glue if they went. Sousuke's parents told them that they were hungry so the kids could go with Hagrid while they went to get pizza for the group, Sousuke and Gin thanked them while Amalthea also said thank you then they followed after Hagrid like little ducks to the other pet store.

Amalthea blinked as her and Sousuke felt drawn to a pair of eggs and asked how much the eggs were for, the owner told them that he give the eggs to them free if they found the pets they were looking for. Sousuke felt a pull to a cage in the back as did Gin and Amalthea so the owner blinked then lifted the cloth off the cage to reveal two small cubs and a fox kit. Amalthea gently stuck her hand in as the snow leopard cub mewled and rubbed against her hand, the cougar cub and the fox kit went to Sousuke and Gin to be petted as Hagrid realized what happened and laughed. He told them that they had found their true familiars that they would bonded within minutes of seeing, Aizen blinked and asked "Does that mean we get these guys as our pets?"

Hagrid told him that was exactly it and the eggs could be Sousuke's and Amalthea's second Familiar, Hagrid then paid for the three pets and then helped the eggs as Amalthea, Sousuke and Gin held on to their new pets.

One month later…

Amalthea, Sousuke, Gin and Sousuke's parents went through the barrier to the train, Sousuke's dad helped them put their trunks up then gave Sousuke a hug as he told them to be careful. He then left and got off as the train gave a shrill whistle then started to move, Sousuke and Amalthea were waving goodbye as they pulled away from the station then sat down as Gin asked "So are we in agreement?"

Amalthea giggled as her and Sousuke put their hands on top of Gin's as she said "The Neo-Marauders are definitely in business!"

They then sat back and began to plan, not knowing the dangers that were lurking around the corner were going to come hard and fast at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or Harry Potter! All she owns is the relationship, female Harry and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.3

Sousuke was stroking Amalthea's hair as she laid her head in his lap and fell asleep, he smiled at the young child that melted the ice around his heart and continued to stroke her hair gently as Gin chuckled and said "You really love her don't you…"

Sousuke paused as he thought about that quickly then nodded as Amalthea shifted to get comfy, Gin sadly smiled and said "Can't say I blame you…she reminds me of a combo of Momo and Rangiku with her nature, She just gives off such a vulnerable air around her that makes you want to protect her."

Sousuke realized what was wrong and softly said "you miss her, don't you?"

Gin nodded but then they heard a boy outside the compartment, gripe about he would get Amalthea to fall for him through love potions and then use her as a screw toy until after school was done. Sousuke was furious as he made to stand up but remembered his lover was sleeping in his lap at the moment, Gin then stood as the boy they had heard came in and asked to sit with them as the train's other compartments were full. Gin smirked and said "We don't make friends with people who are so petty that they would toy with a girl's heart to use her as what were the words you said outside our compartment? Oh yes a screw toy! I suggest you leave before I make you, NOW!"

The boy looked creeped out by the fox like boy and ran like the hounds of hell were chasing him as a pair of twins and a boy with dreadlocks came in, the three grinned at Gin and Sousuke as they introduced themselves and asked if they could sit with them because the compartment they had been in, had an accident happen in it. The two former shingami then introduced themselves also and asked what they meant by accident, the boy named Lee laughed as he told them that the twins had set off a dungbomb when they were invaded by a bunch of Slytherins, to drive them out but it made a huge mess so they also had to escape. Gin started laughing as Sousuke chuckled while still stroking Amalthea's hair.

Meanwhile in Amalthea's inner world…

_Amalthea was on a snowy mountain when she heard a sound behind her and turned to see a snow leopard standing there, she blinked as she remembered something about magic users having the ability to turn into animals but the process was more often than not very difficult to achieve. She asked if the beautiful cat was her animal spirit and the cat nodded and told her that it was one of two, Amalthea blinked then smiled as she asked how she had to achieve the leopard form. The leopard then gave a kitty smirk and leapt at her as it hit her chest and disappeared!_

_Meanwhile two mysterious figures watched from the air as the girl disappeared from her inner world and one of them whispered, "__**Soon we will meet my princess**__"_

Amalthea groaned as she woke up with a headache and sat up to see everyone in the compartment staring at her as she twitched a…ear? Amalthea reached up in fear as she felt two furry stumps on her head where her ears would be and yelped as she accidently sat on something that was attached to her backside, she stood and turned to see what she had sat on the best she could. She gasped at the snow leopard tail she now had and then realized what happened, she gently sat by her lover as he looked at her with loving eyes while he reached up and gently touched her new cat ears causing her to softly gasp at the pleasurable feeling that gave her. She snuggled up to him and asked him to pet her ears again which he complied to, she let out low mummer of pleasure as he gently massaged her ears and nuzzled Sousuke's neck happily.

Gin smirked as him, the twins and Lee all started to make kissing sounds causing her open an eye at hem and bare a sharp fang at them as she hissed like a cat, Sousuke eyed her and softly asked "that wasn't directed at me was it?"

She looked up at him and just nuzzled his cheek happily then laid back down in his lap so he could stroke her ears; Sousuke had to admit that she looked absolutely adorable with her ears and tail plus the way she was being all cuddly made him smile. He then noticed her cat ears were changing back to human ears and her tail was starting to retract back into her spine and by the look on her face she knew what was happening, she blinked as he gently fingered the shell of her ear and kissed her which caused shivers up her spine. She cuddled happily when a bushy haired girl came in and asked if anyone had seen a toad because a boy she met had lost his, Gin blinked as he asked why she didn't ask someone to do a summoning charm on the toad causing her to smack her head and say "How did I not think about that! Thank you so much…cool hair by the way."

Gin's face lit up with a blush as the girl left the compartment causing Sousuke to tease him slightly, Gin gave it right back as Amalthea then stood and smacked both of them upside the head while telling them to behave. By now the twins and Lee were laughing their asses off at the argument as Gin and Aizen rubbed their heads while chuckling, Amalthea then sat down as a Blonde boy walked in with two goons and said "I heard Amalthea Potter was on the train…do I have the pleasure of making her acquaintance?"

Amalthea grinned as she nodded and asked what his name was; he replied "Draco Malfoy is my name…"

The others in the compartment then started introducing themselves to the boy and invited him to sit with them; Draco smiled then told the two goons that were with him to go watch over a girl named Pansy as he sat down, the two boys then left as Draco sat down and thanked them for getting him away from Pansy. Amalthea giggled as Sousuke said "I'm guessing this Pansy is a little overbearing?"

"You have no fucking idea! She's also a gossip queen unfortunately…"

Sousuke and Gin chuckled in understanding when Draco noticed the slightly possessive grip that Sousuke had on Amalthea and asked if Sousuke and Amalthea were together, Sousuke and Amalthea nodded as she cuddled up to Sousuke when the same bushy haired girl from before came in with a tear streaked face and asked if she could sit with them. Amalthea was quick to ask what was wrong and the girl told them that boy named Ron Weasely had called her a Know-It –All mudblood when she tried to help with something politely, Fred and George froze at that then excused themselves to deal with "Their Pain in the Ass Younger brother" as they left the compartment.

Hermione sniffled as the Silver haired boy stood and gently pulled her to a comforting hug then gently pulled her into the sit next to him as the twin then came back in with evil grins on their faces, they told her that Ronald would not be bothering her again and that they were almost to Hogwarts so they had better get dressed. Amalthea and Hermione hurried to the girl's washroom to change while the guys stayed in the compartment, Amalthea was the first one back just as the guys finished getting dressed. Sousuke sighed as he glared at the tie he had to wear as part of his uniform when Amalthea came over and asked if he needed some help with it, he nodded as she gently grabbed the tie and did it up for him while stealing a kiss from him.

Half an hour later…

The whole group was happily talking as Draco started a debate with Hermione, Fred, George and Gin on whether muggle pranks were better than Wizarding pranks and Amalthea and Sousuke were happily cuddling when the train began to slow down, the five first years then stuck together as they made their way off the train and over to where they had to go near Hagrid who was calling for the first years. The four of them followed with the others to a lake where small boats were waiting and Hagrid told them "No More than Four People to a boat!"

Sousuke, Gin and Amalthea all sat in the same boat as Draco and Hermione did rock, paper, Scissors to see who ride as the last passenger, Amalthea laughed as Hermione won and Draco groaned when he saw the only other boat had a pug faced girl in it and said "Great I have to listen to Pansy gossip…"

They were soon heading across the lake where they got their first sight of Hogwarts, the boys' jaws dropped while the girls cooed at the pretty sight the castle made against the night sky. They then came to a little cove where there were steps leading up to the doors, an older woman met them then led them into the entrance hall as she told them about the houses then told them to wait while she got ready to bring them in. Sousuke could see how nervous Amalthea was and gently kissed her cheek as he whispered "You'll be fine Ama-chan…besides I'm here to protect you if need be."

Amalthea blushed as she snuggled in his arms when they heard someone scream, Sousuke spun as he prepared to summon his Zanpakutou only to see ghosts floating through the wall. Sousuke and Gin did a double take when they realized that the ghosts' chain of fate was gone yet they weren't hollows, Sousuke itched to send them to soul society as he fought his natural instinct to do a soul cleansing when Amalthea snuggled closer and asked what was wrong. He softly explained about the ghosts having no chain of fate and how the normal reaction to that would be to become a hollow, Amalthea blinked then closed her eyes as she softly whispered "maybe…maybe it's the magic in the castle? It seems so thick when you sense it but not overbearing though…"

Sousuke and Gin blinked at her theory and had to admit that it made sense that magic could be the reason the ghost weren't hollows, meanwhile Hermione looked like she had a headache when she saw the ghosts. Hermione couldn't understand why she had such nostalgic feeling when she meet Gin for the first time, she sighed in relief when McGonagall came in and asked them to follow her into the great hall.

Amalthea was amazed at the beauty the castle held when she then looked up and saw the night sky on the roof; Hermione told her that it was an enchantment on the roof to make it look incredibly real when McGonagall got their attention by bring out an incredibly old hat and stool. After the hat suddenly burst into song, She then said "as I read your names, you will place the hat on your head then once your house has been chosen, you will sit at that table!"

The professor then started to read the names in order, Sousuke's turn soon came as he heard his name

"Sousuke Aizen!"

He place the hat on his head prepared for the worst when he heard a voice in his head!

"Well, A reincarnated shingami and former captain! Now where to place you…perfect for two of the houses so I'll give you the choice of where to go…"

Amalthea was anxious when the rip opened up that served as the hat's mouth and yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

She watched her boyfriend walk over to the house table and prayed she would be able to join the same house; he looked at her and winked which comforted her quite a bit. Gin was next as his last name caused a stir!

"Gin Black!"

"Black? As in Sirius Black?"

"He's Sirius Black's son?"

Gin ignored the whispers as he placed that hat on his head and soon the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione was sorted quickly also into Gryffindor then after a few more names, Amalthea was called up and the hat was placed on her head. She listened nervously to the hat rant about how she would be great in Slytherin then told it that she preferred Knowledge over ambition, the hat asked her if she was sure this what she wanted and she told the hat yes. The hat mentally as he yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

Her new dorm and class mates went wild as she trotted over and sat next to Sousuke, Draco was next and was sorted in to Slytherin as his new house clapped loudly. The headmaster then stood up and was about to do the announcements when the doors crashed open, two tall cloaked strangers with a smaller bundle on the tallest one's shoulder walked in as Dumbledore hurried down with a smile and softly talked to the strangers. Dumbledore then led the man to the empty place beside Snape then went back to his chair to give the usual warning and that and then he smiled as he told them that they had two new mandatory subjects for all students and one was called Physical Education, he then turned to the strangers and asked them to introduce themselves.

The one stranger gave a familiar laugh for Hermione, Gin and Sousuke as he pulled his hood down causing Gin and Sousuke to groan as Kenpachi Zaraki introduced himself as the PE teacher, the bundle on his shoulder then pulled back her hood causing the girls to squeal at how cute the little Pink haired girl was when she introduced herself as Yachiru. Dumbledore then called for quiet and asked the other stranger to stand and introduce themselves and the class they would be teaching, the stranger pulled back their hood causing Sousuke to thump his head on the table and Gin to chuckle at Sousuke's reaction. The stranger was one Kisuke Urahara in his Hat n' clogs glory and he smiled as he introduced himself and that he would be teaching something called Kidou to them, he then sat down as Yachiru looked around then noticed the silver hair of Gin.

She shupoed over and tackled the boy over as she jabbered happily at him in rapid Japanese while hugging him, Gin chuckled then whispered in her ear causing her gaze to fall on Sousuke who's eyes went wide as Yachiru streaked towards him and hugged him tight! He gently held the girl as she chirped at him in Japanese about how they accidently discovered the evidence against Yamamoto in his office and that Yamamoto was now in the maggot's nest for good, Sousuke's head spun from the info when he saw Yachiru looking at a giggling Amalthea who held out a chocolate frog she had saved to the small child and asked if she wanted to eat with them instead of the adults. Yachiru blinked at the girl who looked oddly familiar somehow then smiled brightly as she crawled in to Amalthea's lap as they started chatting about their favourite foods, Sousuke blinked then smiled as he planted a quick kiss on Amalthea's cheek then turned to see the table had been filled with food.

Dinner was soon finished as well as dessert then Dumbledore had the students sing the school song then sent them off to bed but not before asking for Gin, Sousuke, Hermione and Amalthea to join him in Professor Kisuke's office for a talk.

They followed the three teachers to the office as Sousuke stuck close to Amalthea and Gin stuck close to Hermione, they entered ahead of the professors then Dumbledore asked them to sit down. Dumbledore looked at the children and told them what they learned her was to stay between them and the adults that were in the room, Amalthea was holding Sousuke's hand gently when Kisuke looked at the two shingami turned children and said "first things first. Gin, Sousuke could you stand please?"

The two eyed him warily as he brought out a glove then put it on, Sousuke barely had time to yelp as he was shoved out of his body as was Gin! He stumbled backwards and hissed at Kisuke why he did that only to realize his voice was that of an adult's, he quickly examined himself to find he was back in his adult form and was in his Shingami clothing! He paused in shock as he remembered his lover was standing behind him and turned to see nothing but acceptance in her eyes as she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist as he was now much taller than her. He smiled and returned the hug as she snuggled close until they heard an "Ahem" from behind them, Sousuke turned as his arm wrapped around Amalthea's shoulder comfortingly to look at Kisuke who had a smirk on his face. Gin was also an adult outside his body was sitting with Hermione who was holding her head in pain as Gin gently had an arm around her shoulder, Kisuke sighed as he looked at Hermione and said "her memories are returning, Gin…she's Rangiku's reincarnation…"

Gin froze as he heard that then asked what happened for Ran-chan to be reincarnated when the last time he saw her, she had been fine. Kisuke looked uncomfortable as he told the fox like man that Yamamoto had killed her through poisoning her sake so she couldn't do anything to stop him but instead that was what led to Yamamoto's demise. Gin's eyes were wide open as he gently pulled Hermione into a hug and whispered "Please come back to me Ran-Chan…"

Hermione then felt something snap as the memories came hard and fast causing to gasp and black out in Gin's arms; Gin smoothed her hair back as he smiled softly at the woman he loved. Kisuke then explained why they were there and that Kenpachi had a slightly different he was there and it had to do with the girl in Sousuke's arms, Amalthea blinked and said "but I'm not special enough to be noticed by Soul Society…"

Kenpachi blinked then a rare tender smile appeared on his face as he told her that this was about her family and who she would live with now that the Dursleys were serving their time for abusing her. Sousuke then noticed the similarities between his gentle lover and Kenpachi and said "You have got to be joking…right?" Amalthea looked up at him confused as Kenpachi looked at her and said "Lily was mine and Petunia's adoptive sister but Lily was 11 when I died just after we did a blood adoption between the two of us and our parents, Petunia wanted no part in it though thus you were never safe there like the headmaster thought you would be."

Dumbledore then spoke up and said in a heartbroken voice "When I found out my mistake and about the abuse, I tried everything to get you out of there but the Minister of magic and his cronies blocked every single one of my moves to get you safely out of that household. I can't help but feel like I betrayed your parents' trust in me by placing you there and failing to get you out."

Amalthea was crying as she realized she had more family then the Dursleys had told her and broke away from Sousuke to hug her uncle; Kenpachi returned the hug as his niece sobbed into his robes as Sousuke watched with a gentle smile. Just then Hermione stirred with a groan and sat up as she looked confused and said "What happened and where am I? The last thing I remember was Yamamoto gloating about poisoning me…"

Gin wrapped his arms around the young girl as he whispered, "What ya think happened, Love?"

Hermione spun as she pulled away and yelped "GIN? BUT HOW?"

Gin smiled his usual smile only it had a tenderness that he only showed his precious people causing Hermione to realize she wasn't dreaming and tackled him to only realize she came up to above his waist, she squeaked and looked at her hands as her new life came rushing back now she was calmer. She then realized why Gin had seemed so familiar as a…child? She started laughing as she shook her head and hugged him as she whispered "This hug would feel a lot better if we were near the same height, you realize right?"

Gin looked over at Kisuke who was sneaking up behind her and he took a step back as Rangiku was pushed out of her human child body, she stumbled as Gin caught her with a smile. The two of them then walked to a corner to talk while the others watched in amusement, Amalthea then started to yawn as she snuggled up to Sousuke who was back in his body causing Dumbledore to dismiss the four "children" so they could sleep.

Sousuke and Amalthea got to the common room with their head of house's help and then they were both too tried to trudged up the stairs so they laid on a huge couch together and cuddled as they slept for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or Harry Potter! All she owns is the relationship, female Harry and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.4

Sousuke and Amalthea woke to a gentle shake on the shoulder from one of the Prefects of their house who had a gentle smile on their face as she sang softly "Rise and shine you two…"

Sousuke moaned and gently pulled Amalthea closer as he tried to go back to sleep causing the prefect to laugh softly and say "Ok I did warn you…"

Needless to say, they found out how scary a pissed off pint sized shingami could be when ice water was dumped on him and his lover. Amalthea shivered while laughing at the terrified prefect and told her that if they wanted them to get up all they had to do was mention the time to them, the prefect looked at the still angry 11 year old Sousuke underneath her as she laid on top the bookcase and quickly apologised to him and Amalthea. Sousuke snorted softly then went back over to his lover who he noticed was shivering from the cold water, he sighed and asked where his girlfriend's dorm room was so she could get changed out of her wet clothes. The prefect told him where the rooms where and told him that professor Dumbledore had told her that him and Amalthea would be sharing a couples suite that had been prepared due to the nightmares Amalthea got when he wasn't there.

Aizen was relieved at that as he often had to go into Amalthea's room at night and snuggle with her because of the nightmares, he gently scooped her up and carried her to their new room where he placed her on the bed then grabbed his change of clothes as he asked if she wanted to shower first before they went down and he would shower later. Amalthea giggled as she pointed to two doors behind him that said "Sousuke's Bathroom" and "Amalthea's Bathroom" in gold lettering, he smiled sheepishly then went to his after he kissed Amalthea. Amalthea smiled happily as she then got ready in her bathroom, she then came out in her school uniform and smiled at the tongued-tied look on his face when he saw her wear a skirt for the first time.

Sousuke was in heaven, his lover never looked cuter as she gently scuffed a shoe on the carpet and asked if she looked ok in her school uniform. He quickly assured that she looked adorable in it and that it suited her with the braid she put in her hair, Amalthea smiled as she walked over and kissed his lips gently then pulled away as he started to deepen the kiss and told him they better head down to breakfast. He playfully growled at her as he said "You little minx…"

She just smiled as she wasn't sure what he meant by that and headed out the door with him at her side, Sousuke smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist as they exited the common room and whispered in her ear "My little Star Neko…"

Amalthea blushed as she snuggled up to him and fingered her locket that he had given her; they entered the great hall and sat down at their house table to eat when Gin greeted them from across the room. Sousuke waved back as he finished eating then him and Amalthea met Hermione and Gin at the doors then headed to class, they entered the transfiguration classroom and noticed a cat on the desk that was trembling gently when Amalthea reached out to pet it. Amalthea's snow leopard cub familiar then popped its head out of her bag as did Sousuke's cougar cub from his bag and the two cubs meowed Happily as their owners gently picked them up and held them gently.

McGonagall was surprised because she knew the snow leopard smell wasn't coming from the familiar but from Amalthea herself and that set the cat Animagus on edge, she then heard the bell ring as the other students all came in and sat down. She was about to do her entrance when Ronald Weasely and Seamus Finnegan came running and said "Good the teacher's not here! That means we're not late!"

McGonagall then leapt off the desk and changed back to her human form as she looked at the two boys with stern eyes, she asked why they were late and they tried to blame Peeves the poltergeist for making them late. She then told them to sit down so she could start the lesson and not to be late again as she took five points off each of them, McGonagall watched the class closely as she had them doing the lesson and was pleased to see that Amalthea, Sousuke, Gin and Hermione/Rangiku was actually doing the lesson perfectly and were now practicing changing their matchsticks back and forth into sewing needles then back into matchsticks.

She gave each of them 10 points for getting the hang of the lesson so quickly causing Amalthea to blush pink in happiness, McGonagall then asked Amalthea as the bell rang to stay behind for a few minutes. Sousuke asked if he could stay with Amalthea, this way they could walk to their next class together. McGonagall smiled and told him that was fine but he had to wait in the hall as she wanted to speak to Amalthea in private about something, Sousuke nodded then kissed Amalthea's cheek as he went to stand in the hall.

Amalthea shifted nervously as she asked if she was in trouble and McGonagall told no but she was worried about her, she then asked if Amalthea had taken an Animagus potion by accident or something similar causing Amalthea to blink and shake her head as she asked "Why are you asking Professor?"

McGonagall explained about animagus transformation and the different methods to achieve it then told Amalthea that she was now somehow a Snow leopard Animagus, Amalthea gasped as she remembered her dream on the train and what happened when she woke up. She told the teacher what had happened and that the one animal spirit had told her that she had two forms, McGonagall was surprised at the fact that Amalthea achieved an Animagus form without knowing what happened and then smiled as she asked if Amalthea wanted lessons on how to control the change so she would be prepared for her second form. Amalthea smiled and nodded then remembered that her friends had also expressed a desire to learn the animagus transformation; she told McGonagall that and the teacher smiled as she told Amalthea that she would make it extra credit for her and her friends that wanted to learn.

Amalthea thanked her as the teacher quickly wrote a note to excuse her from being late then sent her and Sousuke on their way. The rest of the day flew by as they then headed for their last class which was Kidou with Kisuke Urahara, Sousuke smirked as Ronald was hit with a color changing hex which made him flash green and silver then Sousuke dodged the hex aimed at him as Amalthea was then hit with a slight transformation spell which made her ears turn into her snow leopard years and her tail regrow, Sousuke growled as Amalthea blushed at the cat calls the boys gave her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he gently but firmly said for the other males to hear "My Girlfriend!"

Kisuke chuckled then asked them to sit on the floor so they could start the lesson, Sousuke gently led his lover to one of the mats on the floor then they sat down as Sousuke gently held her in his lap. Kisuke just chuckled as Gin and Rangiku sat next to each other and held hands while Kisuke started the lesson, the hour flew by as it turned out Kisuke was a fun but strict teacher that made his lectures fun and interesting for those who had trouble understanding what he was talking about. The lesson soon ended causing groans of disappointment but they all left for supper, chatting about the lesson.

Amalthea had to admit that Kidou sounded amazing with some of the techniques for healing and that plus it didn't help her lover was considered to be a master Kidou user when he was in Shingami form, she sighed as she remembered how pretty Hermione looked as a shingami with strawberry blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Sousuke noticed and asked what was wrong and she looked up at him and told him that compared to when Hermione was in shingami form, she sort of felt like the ugly duckling for some reason, Sousuke's eyes widen then softened as he kissed her and told her that as far as he was concerned, she was his little swan and no one else's.

She smiled and whispered thank you to him as he kissed her cheek, they then made their way to the great hall where they sat down to eat when Professor McGonagall came over and told her that she had gotten the approval for the extra credit lessons for her, Sousuke, Gin, Hermione, Draco, the twins and Lee and that they were to meet her in her classroom. Amalthea smiled and nodded as supper was served, her and her friends quickly finished eating then headed for the classroom. McGonagall smiled as she walked in and asked if they were ready for their first lesson causing them to nodded and cheer softly, she quickly got them to work on what they had to do while she worked with Amalthea to actually complete the change.

Amalthea had to admit that the change itself felt strange as her body morphed slowly but surely with the Professors help, she finally was on all fours marking a completed change. She took a few steps forward over to Sousuke and laid in his lap comfortably as he raised his hand scratched behind her ears while meditating, she made a pleased sound when her familiar then popped out her bag where he had been sleeping and ran over to her mewling happily as he rubbed himself against her like a cub would to its mother. Amalthea looked at her small cub as he mewled up at her then nestled against her; she was in shock because her familiar had called her his mother and Sousuke his father. Somehow knowing that her little cub considered her to be her mother warmed her heart and she curled up her tail around her now sleeping cub, Sousuke smiled as he found his first animal and it complimented his lover's form nicely as he opened his eyes to see his lover snuggled up in his lap and her familiar cuddled to her side.

He told the professor that he found his first animal form and she guided him through the change into his animal form, soon a handsome cougar was in his place and had curled up happily next to the snow leopard as she licked his new muzzle and told him what her familiar had called them causing his eyes to widen in surprise. His eyes then softened as he purred happily as his familiar came over and started calling him and Amalthea mama and daddy, the small cub nuzzled Sousuke's chest and laid between her "daddy's" paws as McGonagall chuckled at the small "Family" group.

The next day….

Kenpachi led his class of first years to the "Training grounds" he devised with some help from a certain Deputy Shingami to make it fun for the kids; Amalthea recognized it for what it was and cheered with the other students that had been raised in the muggle world. Kenpachi grinned as he told him that this would a free for all day in the training grounds as they would be playing Dodge Paintball, this caused Sousuke, Gin and Amalthea to cackle evilly as they eyed Ronald who tried to force himself on Amalthea while waiting for Sousuke outside the great hall. Kenpachi then told them the rules and that teaming was allowed until the last few people were left, he then sent them in and blew a whistle to start the game before joining in. Needless to say, Ron was the first one out of the game as Sousuke, Amalthea, Hermione, Draco and Gin teamed up on the bastard by leading him into ambushes that had the Dodge-ball traps and them shooting paintballs, They were the only ones left after a half an hour later and were now facing off with each other. Gin was the first one taken out by his own girlfriend and then Draco and Hermione took each other out at the same time, Aizen and Amalthea went at like two fighting cats as they dodged and tried to hit the other person.

Amalthea snickered as she snuck up behind Sousuke and fired only for him to pull a matrix move and he hit her marking the end of the game, Amalthea pouted cutely as she walked over to Sousuke who was chuckling. He pulled her into a hug and told her that she did fine against him for her fifth time playing paintball, she continued to pout as he finally remembered his promise from the last time they had played paintball causing him to sigh as he whispered softly in ear "I'll give a back massage to make up it up to you…"

She smiled at that and told him he had a deal when Kenpachi called for the class to gather in front of him while he explained what they would be doing after today; the kids thought he was a fun teacher as the lesson ended and Kenpachi dismissed them for Potions. Amalthea waited until mostly everyone was gone then hugged her Uncle and thanked him for such a fun class, Kenpachi grinned as he ruffled her hair and told her he appreciated the feedback but she had better hurry if she wanted to get to class on time. She squeaked then ran up the hill to the castle so she wouldn't be late.

Amalthea was sitting next Sousuke when the teacher entered with loud bang of the door and walked to the front of the class where he told them in the silent room that there would be no foolish wand waving and he was to teach the art of potion brewing to them. He then barked at Ronald, "Where would I find a bezoar, Weasely!"

"I don't know sir."

Snape smiled with glinting eyes as he asked three more questions to the Weasely who answered he didn't know every time he was asked, Snape then snapped at the boy about being stuck up then gave them the answers that Gin, Hermione, Amalthea, Draco and Sousuke started to write down as Snape told the others to start writing what he said down. He looked at the five of them with approval for doing it before he told them to, then place the instructions for a simple Boil cure potion and asked them to start working on it.

Amalthea was sorry the lesson was ending soon as she enjoyed the class and she found the professor was strict but if you understood what to do he would give you hints of improvement through sarcastic words, She finished packing up her stuff when the teacher asked her to stay behind so they could talk. Amalthea nodded and headed over to him as the bell rang causing the others to stampede out of the room, Snape sighed as he told her if she wanted someone to tell her about her mother's years at Hogwarts, he would be willing to tell since her mother had been his best friend growing up. Amalthea smiled happily and thanked the professor as she shyly asked if tonight was good to talk about what her mother was like, Snape chuckled and nodded in amusement as she then beamed up at him and thanked as she hurried out the door to her next class.

The weeks flew by as Halloween approached and Amalthea, Sousuke, Gin, Hermione, the twins, Lee and Draco were all planning to dress up on Halloween, the day soon came and Amalthea giggled as she dressed up in Yuna's summoner outfit and Sousuke was Tidus with his hair charmed to look blonde and he had the armor. They hurried down stairs before anyone else and met up with Gin, Hermione, The twins, Lee and Draco who were waiting in front of the great hall.

Gin was dressed up as Sephiroth while Hermione was Tifa and Draco was Cid from FF7 , the twins had everyone laughing as they had dressed up as the twins from Oruan Host Club and Lee had them howling as he was dressed up as Lulu from FF 10 due to the fact he lost a bet with the twins. They entered the hall causing the teachers to do a double take because when Amalthea and her friends asked if they could dress up for Halloween, they certainly didn't expect them to go all out!

The teachers had to admit that the dressing up of some of the students had them smiling because if they were asked, they would act in character and even do Epic battles during breaks for the school. Dumbledore even got in on the one battle as a guest "Fighter" which had everyone laughing when he go dumped on his ass by accident by Gin, the silver haired boy quickly apologised as Dumbledore laughed and then had an idea. He announced that next year for Halloween the school would get the day off and they would do a Halloween bash instead, the students cheered in delight as the bell then rang for their last class to start.

Kidou class was fun as usual and everybody groaned as the bell rang for supper, Amalthea and the others were sitting at the table when she noticed Neville wasn't at supper and overheard Ron gloating about making the "weak" link of Gryffindor cry. She quickly hurried over to McGonagall and told her what she heard Ronald say about Neville and that he wasn't in the hall to eat supper, McGonagall's face went red as she told Amalthea thank you for bringing it to her attention just as the DADA teacher came running screaming about a troll in the dungeons!

Amalthea and the other Ravenclaws were ushered out of the Great hall as she looked all over for Sousuke, she was pushed from behind as she hit a wall and blacked out. Sousuke, Gin and Rangiku were all out of their bodies when they noticed Ronald dragging Amalthea away by the arms, Sousuke was furious as he asked the two lovers to look for the troll while he helped Amalthea. Gin nodded as he grabbed Rangiku's hand and they flashed stepped towards the area the troll was last seen, Sousuke watched them disappear then flash stepped while following Ronald to an unused classroom where a ritual of some kind was set up incompletely.

Ronald dragged Amalthea to the middle of the circle then stood to the side to check the book he would be reading out for the ritual, Sousuke quickly stepped to the middle of the circle just as the idiot began to read the ritual without reading the instructions causing the circle to light up! Sousuke felt pain as he fell to his knees near Amalthea and moved to hold her hand as she also writhed pain, Sousuke fought keep from blacking out as the idiot kept reading the spell over and over. Sousuke wanted to scream in pain as he managed to move his muscles and pulled an equally pained Amalthea into his arms, the idiot was in the middle of his fifth time chanting when Snape came in. Snape took one look and quickly knocked the boy out just as he finished the spell then hurried over to the couple as Sousuke whispered for him to care for Amalthea first then blacked out.

2 hours later…

Sousuke woke with a groan in his body as he sat up slowly and held a hand to his forehead in pain, he then realized he was in the Hospital wing as the healer came over with a worried look and asked how he was feeling. He looked at her and told her he was in pain but what he wanted to know was how Amalthea was, Pomfery winced as she whispered that Amalthea had suffered the most because the so called ritual was meant for her originally. Aizen asked what she meant by that and madam Pomfery sighed as she explained the ritual was supposed to turn Amalthea into an animal girl that was completely obedient to the one who did the ritual, Sousuke paled as he asked to see his girlfriend who Madam Pomfery told him was in the next bed.

He gently got out of bed and looked down to see paws instead of feet, he gasped at seeing the cougar like feet he now had and then turned as he stood to see a long cougar tail on his backside. He was now realizing what Ronald had done to them and hissed in anger as he found a mirror quickly so he would be prepared, he looked at his reflection of an anthro cougar with mostly human features and growled as he promised to make Ronald's life hell for this. He then heard stirring behind the curtain and turned as he called Amalthea's name, he heard low mewl then panicked breathing as the shape behind the curtain touched her throat. He was then tackled panicking by his girlfriend who was more Snow Leopard then human , she mewled in a panic as she looked at him with fear in her eyes causing him to pull her in a tight hug as he whispered comforting words to her.

Amalthea was scared and confused on how she wound up this way until her lover told her what Ronald had done, she snarled in righteous fury as she cussed Ronald name to hell as tears fell down her furry cheeks. Sousuke just held her as she cried with her tail curled up near her body and her ears flat against her head, Kenpachi and Yachiru then came in as Kenpachi got a good look at his crying niece and swore violently. He hurried over to her side and Sousuke passed her over to her uncle, she looked up with her pretty emerald eyes and burst into fresh tears as she clung to her uncle's shirt causing Kenpachi to stroke her head gently to calm her down.

Dumbledore then came in as he looked furious and quickly asked Sousuke to come with him outside the door for a minute so they could talk, once they were out of the room, Dumbledore asked how many times the spell had been chanted and Sousuke told him that by the time Snape came to help it had been chanted five times. The headmaster swore as he then told them that if the boy had chanted once they would be able to remove the spell the next full moon but now they would have to use the next five full moons to remove the spell from them so they would return to normal. Sousuke was furious as he heard that and then worried how Amalthea would take the news.

When they went back in, Amalthea was snuggled close to her uncle, fast asleep in his arms as he leaned against the wall. Sousuke sighed as he felt his ear twitch, Kisuke then came in with someone Aizen hadn't seen in forever it seemed to him. Unohana blinked and chuckled as she said, "I can see why you needed me to come Kisuke…this is quite the situation.

Kenpachi looked at his best friend and asked "Retsu is there anything you can do for them?

Unohana then gave a gentle smile as she nodded and told them that the 12th division captain when he first learned of magic had done a very similar ritual and turned himself into a mountain goat anthro and she had to reverse it, Sousuke blinked then started to snicker at that when Unohana smacked him upside the head gently causing him to go "OWWW!"

Unohana just smiled as she looked at Sousuke which caused him to be slightly nervous, she then told him to sit on the bed so she could work on breaking the spell. Sousuke quickly obeyed and felt tingles going down his spine as the spell was released from him but felt his ears and tail still attached for some reason, he looked up at Unohana with curious eyes as she told him that she could remove most of the spell but the ears and tail would have to stay until the next full moon. Kenpachi then stood with Amalthea in his arms and brought her over to Unohana, Unohana let out a low whistle then started working on breaking the spell. Sousuke watched fascinated as his lover become normal bit by bit until her ears, tail, claws and fangs were the only thing beside her hair stating what happened to her. She was gently placed on the bed with her long slivery gray hair with leopard spots pooling underneath her, she whimpered as she was set down gently causing Sousuke to come over and gently snuggle with her on the bed which calmed her down.

The adults watched the two children cuddling as Sousuke quickly fell asleep next to his lover, they all nodded then left quietly but didn't notice Yachiru crawling in between the two and going to sleep with her new big sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or Harry Potter! All she owns is the relationship, female Harry and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart!

Ch.5

Amalthea let out a sleepy mewl as she snuggled closer to the familiar warmth or Sousuke's body, she let out a pleased mewl as he pulled her close and kissed her neck while accidently grazing her neck with his fangs. She opened her eyes in surprise and then struggled to sit up as her Tail swished in agitation and her ears laid back against her head causing Sousuke to wake up and quickly calm her down with a simple love bite on the shoulder, she turned and looked at him with angry, confused eyes making him think "_Oh Bloody hell…I pissed her off while she has sharp claws and teeth…I'm doomed!_"

Amalthea tried to speak but her voice came out as a soft mewl that sound so cute for her, she paled as last night's events replayed in her head then dashed to the mirror to see an almost perfectly human body. She sighed and mewled again at Sousuke who blinked as he realized he could understand her, he patted the bed next him gently as she sat down and cuddled up to him while he explained what happened after she had fallen asleep in her uncle's arms. Amalthea looked worried as she gently placed his hand on her throat and mewled at him causing him to blink and then swear because they hadn't thought about what they would do if her voice was still that of a cat's.

Sousuke promised her they would find a way to restore her voice but if not…she would have to wait until the full moon to get her voice back. Amalthea nodded as she gently reached up and touched his ears causing a rumbling purr to escape from him, Aizen gently pulled her closer as he stroked her ears gently also causing her to make a happy mew. She snuggled up to her lover as Dumbledore came in with a large smirk, Aizen looked at him with a curious gaze and Dumbledore told them that Ronald was in for a two years prison sentence at Azkaban as well as expelled from Hogwarts for pulling that stunt. Amalthea looked relieved as Sousuke let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, they were then checked over by Madam Pomfery and told that they could return to class. Amalthea looked nervous as she got dressed behind a screen then walked out to see Yachiru was now awake and looking at her with wide eyes, the young girl squealed happily then leapt in to her big sister's arms as she said "Nee-chan looks so pretty!"

Amalthea giggled and smiled as she cuddled Yachiru close while the little girl's presence calmed Amalthea down, Sousuke smiled and gently guided her to the door as he pushed the doors open. They walked into the hall with Dumbledore following when Sousuke remembered Amalthea's little problem, he told the professor who told him that they had already thought about that and she would be excused from the spell work as long as she practiced in her own time. Amalthea sighed in relief when she suddenly heard angry shouting coming down the hall, she looked and paled as one Ron Weasely who had escaped his guards, attacked her with a dark spell while she had Yachiru in her arms!

Sousuke snarled as he pulled them out of the way then swung his fist at the boy who just reached them and punched his lights out; Ronald Weasely hit the floor with a nasty crack to the head as Sousuke grabbed the boy's collar, dragged him off the ground and shoved him into the Auror's arms. Sousuke was growling as he stood protectively in front of his girlfriend, he let out a loud animalistic snarl as Ronald struggled to get free again and was cursing Sousuke and Amalthea to high heaven. The red head was led away still kicking and screaming as Amalthea looked like she was ready to cry at what the idiot had called her, Sousuke wrapped his arms around her and just held her tight as he whispered calming words in her ear. He then kissed her nose as he whispered "You're safe, he can't hurt you any more, love."

Amalthea just buried her head into his chest as she held on to her little sister for dear life, Sousuke sighed as he stroked her hair comfortingly while Dumbledore told them that they needed to get to kidou class. Amalthea squeaked as Sousuke gently grabbed her right hand and gently tugged her down the hallway.

Five days later after the full moon….

Amalthea was sleeping on the bed when Sousuke finished his shower and walked out; he smiled softly at his lover as she dreamed peacefully. He then snuck up to the bed and reached under the covers to tickle her feet, she twitched as he drew his hand back a bit then continued when he suddenly got a foot to the face! He fell backwards cursing as he held his nose and Amalthea sat up sleepily, she asked why he was on the floor cursing and Sousuke looked at her with a playful glare as he said "You kicked me in the nose!"

Amalthea blinked at that and asked why he had been near her feet anyway, Sousuke sighed as he told her to never mind why and then gave her a cute attempt at a pouty look while asking "Aren't you going to kiss my nose better, little star?"

Amalthea blinked at him then started giggling as she crawled down the bed and he stood to kiss her when he heard the knock on the door. He sighed as he gave her a quick kiss then went to answer the door, he opened it and saw the head of Ravenclaw standing there looking grim. Sousuke looked worried as he asked what was wrong and Professor Flitwick asked for Amalthea and Sousuke to meet with the headmaster up at the headmaster's office. Sousuke nodded then turned to Amalthea who was standing behind him in her pj's, he looked at her with worried look as she nodded and hurried to get dressed. They then hurried to the headmaster's office where a chubby man in a pinstripe suit was waiting with the headmaster, Amalthea noticed the way he looked at her when she came in and grabbed Sousuke's hand for comfort causing Sousuke to shoot the man a glare.

Dumbledore hid a laugh by coughing at the expression on the Minister of Magic's face when Sousuke shot that glare at him then greeted the two of them and told them that they were waiting for two more people to arrive. They soon heard a knock on the door and Kenpachi came in with Kisuke, the minister then turned to Amalthea and demanded that she stop lying and that she drop the charges against her family. Amalthea backed up as the man approached her causing Kenpachi to stand in front of her protectively, the minister paused then told him to step aside in an all mighty tone causing Kenpachi to leer and ask "And if I don't move from in front of MY niece?"

"Your…niece? I find that hard to believe, sir!"

Kenpachi just grinned as he pulled out a faded photo and handed it to the chubby man who froze at seeing it; he then said in a strangled voice "I see….she really is your niece."

He then left through the door and closed it with a loud bang as Amalthea looked confused and asked what that was about; Dumbledore sighed and told her that Minister Fudge was trying to place her back with the Dursleys for some reason, Amalthea's eyes went wide in fear as she whimpered and Sousuke embraced her gently as she clung to him. Sousuke looked at the headmaster as he softly said "he can't do anything to make her go back there, can he?"

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head as he told them that he had a plan to stop fudge while easily protecting Amalthea from the man. She sighed in relief as she rested her head on Sousuke's shoulder and Sousuke smiled softly when they suddenly heard a beeper go off in Kisuke's direction! Sousuke and Amalthea turned as Kisuke sighed and checked the beeper, his eyes went wide and he said "Sousuke? Are you sure that all the Espada were killed?"

"I'm pretty sure, why?"

"Because the hollow reading is giving me an Espada level hollow that is coming to the castle…"

"WHAT?"

Kisuke held onto his hat because of the force behind the yell from Sousuke and Kenpachi, Amalthea looked worried as Sousuke looked at her lovingly and asked her to stay near Dumbledore at the moment until they figured this out. She nodded and asked him to be careful as Kisuke pulled on the glove that allowed Sousuke to exit his body, Sousuke kissed her gently and then stepped away from her as he was pushed out of his body. Amalthea caught it before it hit the floor and gently lowered it on to the floor, Sousuke smiled and planted a quick kiss on her forehead then he left with Kenpachi and Kisuke.

Sousuke sighed as they hurried to where the arrancar was and found a familiar blue haired man with a large hole in his stomach waiting in the forbidden forest, he looked up at them and blinked in shock at seeing Sousuke and said "well I'll be damned! You really did survive!"

"Grimmjow, What are you doing here?"

*Snort* "I was created in this forest; it was…oh maybe the last time Hogwarts tried doing the Tri-wizard tournament when I died in it as the champion."

Sousuke raised an eyebrow and asked "You were a wizard?"

Grimmjow snickered and nodded as he told them that his Menos form was his animagus form from when he was alive, Sousuke blinked at that as Kisuke asked if Grimmjow was going to harm the students and Grimmjow scoffed as he told them he didn't go after living children or adults and that he came here to relax. Sousuke who was now curious, asked Grimmjow what his name had been when he was alive and Grimmjow said "Evans Potter"

The looks they gave him made Grimmjow go "what? Why are you looking at me that way?"

Sousuke sighed and told Grimmjow about his lover who shared the same last name, Grimmjow then told them about his brother he had left behind and that he had a child before Grimmjow became a hollow.

Meanwhile….

Amalthea waited patiently for her lover to return and decide to continue her exercise of finding her Zanpakutou, she sat down on the floor in a meditative position and focused on her inner world…

Amalthea's inner world…

_Amalthea stood on the snowy mountain from her dream on the train and looked around to see there was a snowy forest at the bottom of the mountain, she wandered over to it and found an entrance like you would find at a Japanese temple. She entered the gate when a black cloud surrounded her and made it so she couldn't see within an inch of her face. Then a mischievous_ _voice called her name from all directions in various tone and pitches, it told her to find its real voice amidst the others and follow it. She paused as she remembered that each Zanpakutou would test their owner when they were ready for the sword's power, she smiled as she stood absolutely still and listened as the voices shouted various names at her. She listened hard for the real name of her zanpakutou because the ones being yelled at her didn't feel right at all and then she heard something under the yelling and focused on that._

_She concentrated on that small tiny voice and followed it out of the cloud where she was met by a huge, black, 9 tailed Fox, the fox smiled at her then licked her cheek as he said "Call on me when you need me, your highness."_

_With that, she began to fade from her inner world and return to the world of the living…._

Amalthea opened her eyes as Sousuke came in with Grimmjow, Kenpachi and Kisuke causing her to smile and look curiously at the Arrancar who was blinking at her. Aizen then sighed and told the arrancar not to laugh as he approached his body and slipped back into it, Amalthea noticed the Arrancar's lips twitch at seeing Sousuke in the form of a child as he tried hard not to laugh. Sousuke just shook his head with a small blush on his face as Amalthea then stood and whispered in his ear what she had just done in her inner world, he looked at her in surprise then grinned as he hugged her and spun her around as he congratulated her on finding her Zanpakutou and its name. Amalthea giggled and kissed him happily on the lips causing Grimmjow's eyebrow to rise as he asked "Something you aren't telling me Aizen?"

Sousuke blushed as he muttered something softly causing the Arrancar to chuckle at him, Kisuke then asked curiously "So Amalthea-chan, what is the name of your Zanpakutou?"

Amalthea smiled and said "Kurokitsune!"

The looks of shock she got from the shingami made her blink and she asked if something was wrong, Sousuke asked her if she was sure that was her Zanpakutou's name causing her to nod and ask what had them so shocked. Sousuke then told her that Kurokitsune was supposed to be the rarest and strongest kidou Zanpakutou and that its abilities lie in transformation of the body and mind. Amalthea jaw-dropped at that then gained a mischievous look as she said "Think Rangiku would mind if we paid Gin back for all those cat jokes while we were under that spell?"

Grimmjow blinked as he saw an identical look on Sousuke's face as Sousuke asked with a grin "What do you have in mind?"

Amalthea whispered in his ear and he cackled evilly with her as Kenpachi and Kisuke eyed them warily. Needless to say, poor Gin was stuck as a fox kit for four hours and cuddled intensely by Hermione at how cute he was. Gin vowed to get them back for the prank as he searched for the two lovebirds with a pink bow around his neck that was stuck on with a sticking charm. Sousuke and Amalthea meanwhile were having tea with the headmaster and Grimmjow, Grimmjow had told Amalthea that he was her great uncle on her father's side and the two hit off right away as he also brought Amalthea's outgoing side like Sousuke and Gin presence did.

Two hours later….

Sousuke was chuckling at the pink bow around Gin's neck as Gin confronted him in the entrance hall; Gin then grinned evilly and then fired a spell at Sousuke who found in an 80's pop-star clothing and the urge to sing a song that he had always found very tasteful. He tried to fight the urge but as the students gathered around at Gin's beckoning; he could no longer fight it and broke into song!

_**Ooh, ooh  
We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh, give you up)  
(Ooh)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh)  
Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
We've know each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but  
You're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**_

Poor Amalthea was laughing so hard at the stunned looks at the students' faces at hearing Sousuke sing so well and Gin's poleaxed expression just topped it off and Hermione was not helping as she yelled "Encore!"

Sousuke's clothes then poofed back to normal and he chased Gin into the Great hall, yelling in Japanese at Gin who was laughing like a loon. Amalthea caught her breath as Hermione sighed in amusement and said "Ok, shall we go stop them from pranking each other into oblivion?"

December 12th….

Sousuke sighed as he tried to figure out what to get Amalthea for Christmas, he scratched behind his familiar's ears as he asked her what she thought her "Mother" would like for Christmas. Kanna twitched her little ears and looked up at her "daddy" as she suggested a handmade stuffie of some kind or something similar, Sousuke smiled at her as he considered the idea but he would need the stuff first and plus he had always given her two gifts on Christmas so the second gift was the one he now had to figure out. He lay back on his bed as he asked Kyoka Suigetsu what she thought he could get Amalthea for Christmas since his parents were going to Japan for the holidays. She thought about it and then smiled as she said "_What about a Kimono? You will be here for the new year so why not get her one?_"

"_Where would I get the money for one_?"

"_Doesn't Kisuke owe you a favour or two?"_

Sousuke thought about that and then smiled as he told her that Kisuke did owe him a favour and gently stood up, he placed Kanna on the bed and told her to behave while he was gone. He then left the room to go see Kisuke; he found the blonde in his office and asked if he could call in that favour that Kisuke owed him. Kisuke looked at him and asked what he wanted to use the favour for and Sousuke told him what he and Kyoka Suigetsu had come up with for Amalthea's Christmas present, he then asked Kisuke if he could help him get a Kimono for Amalthea that she would absolutely love hopefully. Kisuke smiled and then asked if Amalthea had any favourite colors or patterns that could be on the kimono, Sousuke thought about it and told him "She loves jewel tones, silver and gold, as for patterns…snowflakes, if I remember correctly."

Kisuke grinned and told him that he would have the gift a week before Christmas and that Sousuke might want to get her something extra to go with the outfit, Sousuke thought about that and nodded as he had an idea in mind of what he could do with Kyoka Suigetsu's help. He hurried to the room he shared with Amalthea and made sure she wasn't back yet from her chat with Professor Flitwick; he then had himself comfortable on the bed and began to talk his idea over with Zanpakutou who chuckled and agreed that it was a prefect idea as Kyoka Suigetsu cut some of her clothing again and placed three separate pieces of cloth in her master's hand. Sousuke focused on the shapes he wanted the pieces of cloth to become in the real world and then opened his eyes to find a necklace and earring set in his hand, he heard Amalthea at the door and quickly hid the jewellery under his pillow just before she came in.

Christmas day…

Amalthea yawned softly as she snuggled up to her warm pillow only to feel it moving gently, she opened her eyes slowly as she felt someone stroke her hair and found herself almost right on top of Sousuke. He smiled as he kissed her and whispered "merry Christmas, little star!"

She smiled as she sat up and then looked at the end of the bed where two LARGE piles of presents for her and Sousuke were, she jaw-dropped at the amount she got as Sousuke smiled and gently pushed her towards the piles. She smiled and quickly grabbed a present that was from the twins and opened it to find a book on simple Muggle and wizarding pranks, Sousuke found his from the twins and opened it to find a book on cougars and their habits, food and home. Amalthea opened her other presents and got these gifts…

Draco: a book on the Potter family and their history

Hermione: chocolate frogs and a journal

Lee Jordan: A Jamaican cookbook

Dumbledore: her father's invisibility cloak and a picture of her father and mother on their wedding day

Hagrid: rock cakes and a handmade flute

Gin: a book on different Kitsune types

Kenpachi: books on kendo and beginner's martial arts

Kisuke: a large stuffed phoenix and Dragon

Sousuke's gifts to her she saved for last and found opened the first one which was a homemade stuffie of his animagus form causing her to squeal in delight as she hugged the toy. Sousuke smiled as he finished opening his gifts which were…

Draco: A book on Pureblood society and politics

Hermione: a book on wizarding illusions used in everyday life.

Lee: three boxes of Sousuke's favourite tea and a card that read "_Here's your paint remover…Merry Christmas!"_

Hagrid: Rock cakes and a book on different magical animals found in suburbs

Dumbledore: a book on Glamours and Blackmail photos on Kisuke

Gin: a week of free pranks and two big packages of his favourite muggle candy, Swedish berries

Kenpachi: a book on martial arts and its history

Kisuke: a variety of German chocolates that Aizen loved

Amalthea then grabbed the second gift from Sousuke and opened it which caused a gasp of pure delight as she pulled out the kimono and the jewellery to go with it; she kissed him then told him that she was going to wear it today. Sousuke had a silly grin on his face as Amalthea hurried into her bathroom to change. Sousuke was reading one of his new books when he heard the door open to her bathroom and her voice say shyly "Do I look okay in this, Sousuke?"

He looked up and his breath hitched at the lovely vision in front of him, she was now wearing a light icy sapphire blue kimono with long sleeves covering the back of her hands and the material dripping down to her hips; it was tied with a dark blue obi. A cluster of silver snowflakes danced on the front around her collar and chest, the silver snowflakes lined the bottom of the sleeves as well and she completed the look with silver diamond snowflake earrings and an icy silver-blue bell patterned with dark silver snowflakes on a dark blue choker that matched her obi's color. Sousuke couldn't take his eyes off her as he stood slowly and waked over, Amalthea fidgeted as he approached but soon relaxed as Sousuke leaned into kiss her softly and whispered "You look AMAZING, little star…"

Amalthea blushed happily as he then noticed two more presents he had missed, Sousuke grinned as he knew who they were from and tugged Amalthea over to the bed where he gently grabbed the first present. He gently unwrapped it to find a tin of homemade raspberry mint fudge and a small handmade stuffie of a snow leopard, he grinned as he loved Amalthea's homemade fudge and the stuffie was adorable. She then passed him the second present and he quickly opened it to find a matching male Kimono to Amalthea's, he looked at her in surprise as she blushed and said the Kisuke had gotten it for her when she mentioned that she wanted to get him something he could wear from Japan. Sousuke smiled and kissed her gently as he told her he loved it; he then took it out of the box and went into his bathroom to change.

Aizen walked out wearing a dark sapphire blue kimono, long sleeves covering the back of his hands with gold trim, it came down to his ankles in graceful folds; it was tied with an icy sapphire blue obi, a cluster of golden snowflakes running down the front. The golden snowflake pattern lined the sleeves going down to the wrists, Sousuke had his hair gelled back with a single strand of hair in his face while Amalthea had done her hair in a simple French braid and looped around in a bun on her head.

They headed for the library to meet up with their friends as they ignored the stares on the way, Gin and Hermione were sharing a kiss when they found them and were dressed the same way only their Kimonos were aqua and gold for Hermione and Gin's was aqua and silver which looked perfect on them.

Six hours later…

Dinner was a blast as Sousuke and Amalthea had fun with the wizarding crackers and the twins' new joke which was exploding mistletoe, needless to say both Sousuke and Gin had very silly, dazed grins on their faces for the whole night. Amalthea was having so much fun as the night progressed and then they were asked to head back to the dorms for bed two hours after dinner. Sousuke smiled as she grabbed on to his arm and they headed back to their dorm room where they found the two eggs that they had gotten with Kanna and Haku (Amalthea's snow leopard) glowing like crazy! They hurried over and reached out to touch the eggs when they both felt a sharp pain in their fingers as they touched the shells. The shells then began to crack as they withdrew their hands and burst opened to reveal ….

A/N: ok I need votes! The creatures I already chose for what was in the eggs but I need you to choose their element or elements! So here are the choices for Amalthea and Sousuke!

Amalthea: Fire

Sousuke: Fire

Amalthea: water

Sousuke: water

Amalthea: wind

Sousuke: wind

Amalthea: earth

Sousuke: earth

Amalthea: light

Sousuke: light

Amalthea: shadow

Sousuke: shadow

Amalthea: Ice: wind/water combo

Sousuke: Ice: wind/water combo

Amalthea: Star

Sousuke: star

Amalthea: metal: Earth/fire combo

Sousuke: metal: Earth/Fire combo


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach or Harry Potter! All she owns is the relationship, female Harry and the animagus forms! Please read and review her stories and vote in her poll! We are also looking for Fanart! Ice and Shadow take the cake! (MMMMM Cake...)

Ch.6

Sousuke and Amalthea stared at the cute hatchlings in front of them that were staring back with huge cute eyes, Amalthea then reached out to her hatchling who nuzzled her hand and chirped a word that both humans could understand "_**Mommy**_!"

Amalthea smiled at that and scooped the baby dragon into her arms causing the hatchling to coo and chirp happily at being in her "mother's" arms, Amalthea looked at her new "daughter" then at Sousuke who had picked his hatchling up. Sousuke chuckled as his male baby dragon squirmed under his fingers that were tickling its tummy and Amalthea then noticed something unusual about their new pets, "Sousuke, is it just me or are these little ones changing colors?"

He looked at his dragon and realized it was changing its color to an inky black and Amalthea's dragon was turning an icy blue and white, he blinked in amusement as he scratched behind his hatchling's horns and wondered out loud "I wonder why they changed colors?"

Amalthea shrugged and then they heard a knock on the door, Sousuke answered it to find Kenpachi, Grimmjow and Yachiru standing outside with gifts as they had been called to Soul Society to talk about Grimmjow. Amalthea squealed happily at seeing her uncles and ran over for hugs, Kenpachi and Grimmjow laughed as Sousuke quickly got the presents from them just as Amalthea ploughed into them. Her dragon hatchling chirped on the bed in amusement as Kenpachi and Grimmjow were actually knocked down from the force of her hug, Sousuke then noticed some of the names on the gifts and smiled at seeing one from Momo. Grimmjow noticed what his niece was wearing and grinned as he said "Now that is a beautiful outfit, Kitten."

"Sousuke got it for me, Uncle Evans!"

Grimmjow laughed and got up off the ground as Kenpachi chuckled and Yachiru tackled Amalthea happily as she chirped "Even Unohana Taichou sent you a gift with the ones that were sent to Gin-san and Aizen-san."

Amalthea looked surprised and asked "But I don't even know her so why did she send me a present?"

Sousuke smiled and said "Does she need a reason to send you anything, love?"

Amalthea smiled at his logic and shook her head no as she accepted the package then walked over to the bed where Haku and her new dragon Hatchling curled up beside her. She opened her gift from the Head captain and gasped at the book she had been given, Sousuke quickly looked at the book over her shoulder and laughed as he said "I don't know if I should be scared or amused by the book..."

Grimmjow looked confused as did Kenpachi until she held the book up to show them the title which said "_**Boyfriend Training for Dummies**_"

Needless to say that made Kenpachi and Grimmjow crack up pretty hard at the title when Amalthea noticed another book underneath the first one and picked it up with a happy squeal, Sousuke smiled as he saw it was a book on healing Kidou which she had wanted to learn...

Two weeks later...

Amalthea giggled as she used a simple Healing Kidou on her lover's nose as Gin apologized for getting carried away in their sparring match, Aizen just winced as his nose began to heal while Amalthea kissed his cheek to distract him from the pain. She finished healing his nose and gave her boyfriend another kiss that he gladly returned, Amalthea then giggled as Aizen stood up and lunged at Gin who yelped and ran for it.

Amalthea watched as Gin was chased around the room with a smile and then called out to the two males as she noticed it was lunch time "OI! Do you two want to eat or not?"

Both boys stopped running around the room at the mention of food as Hermione rolled her eyes and said from where she was curled up with a book, "Typical boys to drop everything for food..."

Amalthea cracked up laughing as Aizen and Gin looked at each other then looked at Hermione and said "We are not typical boys!"

"Could have fooled me..."

They all looked at each other then started laughing as they headed out of the room to get lunch, they walked into the great hall and sat at their respective tables as they quickly ate something light yet filling. Amalthea then asked something that had everyone looking at them in surprise, "Sousuke...Are we going to do the usual for Valentine's Day?

Aizen paused as he thought about that then nodded as he said "Well we did manage to get it working...so I think that would work."

A perfect then asked "What are you guys talking about?"

Amalthea grinned and said "It's a secret!"

Aizen chuckled at her comment and kissed her cheek as he whispered that they had to check on their hatchlings before class, she nodded as they stood with the excuse of grabbing their text books from the common room and hurried from the great hall...

Amalthea giggled as Yami and Storm tackled them as they came into the room along with Kanna and Haku, Aizen was knocked to the floor by the enthusiastic greeting causing Amalthea to giggle even harder. Aizen just laughed as he asked their familiars to get off so he could stand up, they all piled off their "Daddy" and sat in a row with big puppy dog eyes as Yami chirped "_**Daddy, can we PLEASE come with you? It's boring here in the dorm room...**_"

Amalthea and Aizen looked at each other and sighed as Amalthea said "Just for today..."

The baby familiars cheered and quickly climbed into their owners' bags to get comfy and they looked up at their "Parents" as they turned and headed out the door to class. Amalthea warned the familiars that they had to stay quiet and behave or else they wouldn't be able to bring them to Class again, they nodded and curled up as the two humans entered the DADA classroom, Aizen and Amalthea took their usual seats near the back when the teacher came in.

After class, Aizen noticed Amalthea holding her head and asked softly "Another headache?"

She nodded as she had tears in her eyes and whispered "This one is worse than the others though..."

Aizen looked worried and suggested going to the hospital wing for a headache potion, she nodded and asked him to tell Professor Snape where she was and that she would be in class as soon as possible. Aizen gave her a gentle kiss and then hurried off to Potions as she headed for the Hospital wing, she was nearly there when a Stunner came out of nowhere and hit her causing her to fall down the last two steps. Quirrell then stepped out from behind the suit of Armor and smirked as he headed the steps to the young girl, he was about to grab her when he was tackled by Something HUGE and his wand knocked out of his hand.

Haku stood over top his "Mother" protectively while Storm pinned the DADA teacher down while growling; The Ice dragon was now the size of a large Draft horse and was furious that her "mother" had been hurt by someone who was supposed to protect children from harm. The dragon then roared in pain as a mysterious force assaulted her mind causing her to back up to her mother just as Snape came to see what was taking Amalthea so long to get to class. Snape yelped at the dragon as Quirrell made his escape before Snape could see him, Snape stood still as the dragon looked at him and then came over to sniff him.

Storm sniffed the new teacher that had showed up and wagged her tail at his scent as she returned to Hatchling form. She then took his robes in her mouth and tugged him over to her "mother", Snape then knelt and looked at Amalthea as he recognized the spell she had been hit with and she had a nice little goose egg on her temple from where she hit it. He gently lifted Amalthea into his arms and carried her to the Hospital wing with her Familiars curled up on her stomach.

He entered the hospital wing as he called for Madam Pomfrey, she came running and saw Amalthea in his arms. She paled and asked what happened and Severus told her what happened when he walked onto the scene and that the culprit had escaped before he could identify them. She quickly got him to lay her down on one of the beds then began looking Amalthea over for any other injuries, Madam Pomfrey sighed in relief at finding nothing else wrong and quickly cast the spell to wake Amalthea up. She moaned as she sat up and asked "Who or what hit me?"

Snape told her that she had been hit by a stunner and he arrived to see her dragon backing away but her size at the time blocked the culprit from being seen. Amalthea paled at that as Storm chirped beside her, she scooped up her hatchling and softly asked "Are you going to take Storm away? She just hatched two weeks ago and thinks of me as her mother..."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes went wide as she asked "Miss Potter, are you telling us you can understand your Dragon?"

Amalthea nodded and told the two teachers about the eggs her and Sousuke had been raising and what happened when they hatched. Amalthea then said "The owner of the store did mention that he thought they were phoenix eggs though."

Snape chuckled as he told her no one could take the dragons if they tried as they were bonded to Sousuke and her as true Familiars and the Ministry could do nothing about it, Amalthea smiled at Snape when Sousuke came in with a worried look and asked what happened. Snape looked surprised as he asked what Sousuke was doing there and how he knew something was wrong, Sousuke then pointed to the Snow Leopard cub at his side as it dashed away from him and jumped into Amalthea's arms with a cry "_**Momma**_!"

Sousuke was then taken outside by Snape as Amalthea calmed her cub down, Snape explained what happened when he had arrived on the scene and Sousuke swore as he softly said "I shouldn't have left her alone...now she was attacked because of that."

"Sousuke...don't blame yourself for this, you didn't know that she was being targeted but now that you do know..."

"...I can protect her better."

Amalthea then stepped outside with her Familiars in her bag and Snape dismissed them to their last class of the day with the warning for Amalthea to be careful when she was alone.

Valentine's Day...

Sousuke was laughing at the blush on Gin's cheeks as he gave Hermione her Valentine's day gift that he had handmade for her which was a strawberry blonde Kitsune stuffie kissing a Sliver Kitsune stuffie through the use of magnets in the muzzle area. The result was a dazed Gin from all the kisses Hermione heaped on him while she hugged the plushie to her chest. Sousuke then slipped out of the room with his gift for Amalthea who was napping in their shared room, he slipped into the room and found the TV had been set up with the DVD player that Kisuke had gotten them to work for them. He smiled and then made his way to the bed where he found Amalthea hugging his pillow to her chest; he gently shook her shoulder and kissed her cheek as he said "Are you ready for our Studio Ghibli Film marathon, my Little Star?"

Amalthea yawned as she sat up and nodded sleepily while Sousuke pressed his gift into her hand causing her to look down, She squealed happily when she saw the gift was a set of Circus du Soliel tickets for that Easter break in London. She beamed at her boyfriend and hugged him tight as she whispered thank you to him, Sousuke smiled and told her she was very welcomed as he picked her up and carried her to the small love seat in the room. He then slipped in the first movie and they curled up with each other as their Familiars joined them by sitting in their laps...


End file.
